cenobitefandomcom-20200213-history
Ovid
Ovid was a being created by Morte Mamme when Lucinda and Lavinia were reluctant to join their fellow Harrowers in battle against Merkova's Lucky Six. History Lucinda and Lavinia hid safely while ther fellow Harrowers fought bravely against Merkova and her Gash. Morte Mamme noting their reluctance, created Ovid, a being capable of speech that was very flatulent. Ovid explained to the twins that the cenobites saw Ovid's flatulence as too human to comprehend and so Lucinda and Lavinia could infact use his power to disorient the cenobites. Morte Mamme also gives Lavinia and Lucinda the ability to create their own mirror images, making it so the cenobites could never be able to tell which of the clones were the real Claire Twins. Using their new power the twins roped the cenobites while they were in their state of confusion. Ovid then flew above the trapped cenobites and released his fumes to disorient them, which allowed Marty Sevenbirds to shock the cenobites with his lightning ability, and for the others to dismember the captive cenobites. Merkova managed to escape, though she was fatally wounded, and she took Bunny Benedict to Hell upon her leave. When Merkova dragged Bunny to Hell via her teeth, Pinhead created a creature known as the Furaie out of the remains of the fallen cenobites Haloblades, Cowboy, Fulgar, Cattleskull and Turpis. The Furaie was then sent to take care of the Harrowers while Pinhead tortured Bunny and Merkova had her watch the attack on the Harrowers through a pool of blood. The Furaie was monsterous upon arrival, to damage it meant hooked chains or new limbs were to emerge, making it seem like it was impossible to defeat, especially since the Harrowers were now down two members as Ron Ringwood travelled into Hell to retrieve Bunny. As the Furaie was made from past cenobites, it also had their weakness of flatulence that its past incarnations once had. Ovid once again used his flatulence to disorient the beast, allowing Lucinda and Lavinia to guide it to the edged of Morte Mamme's tomb. Marty Sevenbirds then sacraficed himself by electrocuting himself and crashing a statue into the Furaie, thus knocking both Marty and the Furaie into Morte Mamme's tomb, freeing her, but also locking Marty and the Furaie in eternal combat while they are trapped in Morte Mamme's tomb. Ovid continues to be a guide for the Claire twins after their first battle. Description ﻿Ovid appears as a cherub-like being. Ovid has pale white skin and wears no clothes, he also has insect-like wings and pointed ears. Morte Mamme also gave Ovid the distinct ability to speak fluent english as well as the ability to be very flatulent on command, which is such a definitively human trait that it unsettles and disorients Cenobites. Appearences ﻿Comics *The Harrowing Part 1: Resurrection *The Harrowing Part 2: Inressurection Refrences *﻿http://www.cenobite.com/encyc/cbh17b.htm *http://www.comicvine.com/ovid/29-68828/ *http://www.cenobite.com/encyc/cbh18b.htm McDonald's Happy Meal: Young Justice/Littlest Pet Shop Toys (2012) McDonald's Happy Meal: Rise of the Guardians Toys (2012) Nick Jr. Sign Off and Nickelodeon Commercials (October 19th, 1998)